You make me
by Oneturtledove
Summary: It's a weekend together for the team. In Montana. Mama Stella is sure having a time of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS MY JULESY! This is for you! Early, I know but you deserve it, my Rory. I love you much! More to come. Hand full of Barbie. Chick named Stella. Study tree. Crack babies and puppies. 12 blueberries. No squishing during the movie. Pippi virgin. Cat Kirk. Tofurkier. Drumrolls that sound like helicopters. Luke's doppelganger. APRIL 2010!

* * *

The gravel road bumped the cars along at a slow speed, and Stella knew she would have hit her head on the roof, had she not been buckled in. She was hoping the ride would be over soon, as she was starting to feel slightly carsick. It was most probably being on the back roads for the last hour, but she could blame it on Danny's driving and be satisfied. She looked down at Lucy who was sleeping in the car seat next to her, and felt extraordinarily jealous that she could sleep so hard through so much.

"Are we there yet?" she asked finally, feeling much like a five year old that had to use the bathroom.

"Ten more minutes," Lindsay answered, looking out the window. "And yes, my parents do have running water, so you won't have to use the outhouse."

"You guys have an outhouse?"

"Well, not anymore. My brother ran into it with a tractor. It wasn't quite private anymore, so dad filled it up with dirt. I'll pay you ten bucks if you can figure out where it was."

"Did you guys ever use it?"

"No one had used that thing for about thirty years. We're not that far out in the boonies."

"Montana, we passed the boonies twenty minutes ago. Didn't you see 'em waving?"

"Shut up, Danny."

Stella chuckled and turned around to look out the back window.

"You guys really think it was safe to put those two in the same car for so long?"

"Flack hasn't pushed Adam out yet. We might be okay," Lindsay said, turning around to look too.

"Adam's probably about halfway through his "If you've heard of the Smashing Pumpkins, then why don't you listen to them" speech. Poor Flack," Danny added, having heard the speech only once before giving in.

Stella snickered and turned back around to face front. The six of them, counting the now snoring Lucy had caught a plane early this morning from New York to Denver, then Denver to Boise, and then had barely made their train from Boise to Bozeman. They had planned to just rent one car, a nice mini-van. Unfortunately, the rental agency was all out, and they were stuck with two Ford Tauruses.

The whole trip had been slightly impromptu from the beginning. Lindsay's family had decided to throw her and Danny the wedding reception they never got. And Danny and Lindsay were told to invite their friends. Sheldon was testifying in a case this weekend, and Mac felt like he needed to stay to hold down the fort. Sid had been invited as well, but was more interested in the woman who died swallowing strait pins, than he was in taking the weekend off and going to Montana. So that left Flack, Adam, and Stella, to help their friends celebrate their now two year old nuptials.

"Geez, has this place ever heard of pavement?" Danny asked as he guided the car off the road and onto the even bumpier dirt driveway.

"That's what we bury you under when you insult us, honey. Dad's a master at getting just the right consistency for a quick dry. You might even still be alive when it seals over you."

Danny just rolled his eyes and stopped the car in front of the house. The screen door opened and Lindsay's mother came down the steps, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hey baby girl!" she said, embracing her daughter. "You guys made good time."

"No traffic, believe it or not," Danny said, walking around the car. Lindsay and her mother both made faces at him as he opened the door to get Lucy out.

"Daddy?"

"Time to wake up, honey. Want to see grandma?"

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. Danny smiled and handed her over to her grandmother.

"Hey princess. Did you have a good nap?'

"Yes."

"Do you want to play with the dogs?"

"Yes. I hungry."

"We'll have some dinner soon. You like hamburgers, princess?"

"Hankaburrs? I love hankaburrs."

Flack and Adam's car stopped in the driveway behind Danny's, and Flack jumped out, heading straight for Stella.

"Stell, I am not riding back with him. You're coming with us, and you're going to be a buffer."

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't like country music!"

"But you played it non stop!"

"We're in the country! Lindsay would back me up on this!"

Lindsay stepped away from them and held her hands up in surrender.

"Boys," Stella started, placing a hand on each one of their shoulders. "You're forgetting that you're guests. You need to behave."

"Yes, Stella," they muttered, shooting death glares at each other.

Lindsay cleared her throat.

"Mom, I apologize in advance for the antics of my colleagues. There is no excuse for their behavior sometimes."

"It's alright, darling. You were much worse as a kid."

Lindsay didn't seem embarrassed by the comment. She just shrugged her shoulders, made the necessary introductions, and followed her mother inside.

"Why Lindsay Gladys Ethel," came a booming voice from the back of the house. "Why didn't you come running in to see me?"

"Because you used my full name, dad. In front of people."

Her father walked through the door and wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"I could get out the naked baby pictures. Would that be worse?"

"Much."

"Well then you should be thanking me."

She chuckled as he stepped away from her and shook Danny's hand.

"The boys and I are going fishing in the morning. Four o'clock. Are you coming?"

"Yes sir," Danny agreed, over the stifled snickers of Flack and Adam.

"And how about you two?" Dale asked, eyeing them.

"We'll be there, sir," Flack agreed. Adam nodded his head. They had no reason to be scared of Dale Monroe, but agreeing to go fishing seemed like the best course of action.

"Supper will be ready in a few minutes," Anne announced. "You boys can bring in the bags. There's only three extra rooms upstairs, so besides Danny and Lindsay, two of you are going to have to share."

"I'm bunking with Stella!" Flack announced.

"No way man! I am!" Adam shot back.

"Dude-"

"Hey, _dudes_, I think the two if you are bunking together. You both snore," Stella decided. They both just looked at her and sighed. There was no arguing with her.

* * *

By the time supper was eaten and cleaned up, it was nearing nine o'clock. The boys all went to bed, as they had to be up in a few hours anyway. Lindsay was sitting in the front room, talking with her parents while Lucy played on the floor with the dogs. Stella would have joined them, but her yawns were bringing tears to her eyes. She climbed up the stairs and changed her clothes, then opened the window. A warm breeze flooded her senses, and she breathed deep. You couldn't get a feeling like this in New York.

She picked up her cell phone and was glad to find that she had full service. She hit the first speed dial number and flopped down on the bed.

"Mac."

"Hi, it's me."

"Hey. How was the trip?"

"Long. Flack and Adam are about ready to kill each other. And Lindsay's mom made them share a room.

"Well, just make sure they come back alive. We need them."

"I'll try."

"You sound tired."

"It's been a long day."

"Go to sleep, Stell. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Goodnight Mac."

"Night Stell. Sleep good."


	2. Chapter 2

Stella woke several hours later to a tiny body jumping on her chest, and cold hands on her face. She cracked her eyes open to find Lucy, her hair a total mess and her pajama's still on.

"My Stella, time for breffist!"

"No, still time for sleep."

"Daddy bacon."

"Daddy made bacon, or daddy bribed you with bacon to come and jump on me?"

"I dunno."

"Alright, I'll get up," she said, sitting up, causing Lucy to tumble backwards. Stella leaned forward and tickled the girl until she managed to get away.

"My Stella, you silly."

"That's what they tell me."

Lucy hopped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Daddy, my Stella 'wake now!"

"Nice job, Luce."

Stella rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, then down to the kitchen.

Adam and Flack were sitting across from each other at the table, playing paper football. They seemed to have gotten over their differences. Lucy was in her high chair cheering for them, while Danny and Lindsay made pancakes. Stella stood in the doorway for a minute and just watched the scene before her. They always made jokes, calling her the mom and Mac the dad, but when it came down to it, they were her family. They were the people she cared most about in the world. They were the ones who knew her best.

"Hey Stell. Strawberry, blueberry or plain?" Danny asked, indicating the plates full of pancakes.

"One of each, please."

"And she wakes with an appetite," he chuckled, handing her a plate.

"My Stella, sit here!" Lucy said, pointing to the chair next to her. "See football!"

"Who's winning?"

"I dunno. Mommy? More pancakes?"

"You have had enough, my darling dear," Lindsay said, leaning down to wipe Lucy's syrupy cheeks. "We need to get you dressed."

"Okay."

They all finished their pancakes and cleaned up the kitchen just as Anne and Dale came back into the house.

"Do you guys need help getting everything set up for later?" Danny asked as he wiped down the counter.

"Not from you, young man. You take your wife and your daughter into town for some shopping, and when you get back, everything will be ready," Anne answered.

"Are you sure?"

"It's your party, Daniel. Now scoot. I've got your friends to help me."

He grinned.

"Whip them into shape, Anne."

"No problem."

"Just don't let Stella cook anything."

"Move quickly, Messer."

* * *

By the time the party rolled around, Stella, Flack and Adam were exhausted. They had set up picnic tents, moved picnic tables and all sorts of other tasks to help Anne get the yard ready for all the people that were about to descend upon on it. They'd even tied balloons to the mailbox.

When the Messers three had returned from their trip into town, Lucy almost immediately climbed up onto a picnic table and jumped across a three foot span to the next one, nearly giving them all a heart attack.

"Lucy Messer! What do you think you're doing?"

"I just jumpin' mommy."

"Honey, you scared me to death. Don't ever do that again."

"I sorry."

Lindsay picked her up and held her close.

"It's okay, baby."

"I can play with the puppies now?"

"Yes, but don't get dirty."

Lucy scampered off to play with the dogs and the adults sat down around the tables.

"Mom, how many people are coming to this thing?"

"Just the family. A few people from town."

"Mom."

"Just about everyone you've ever known."

Lindsay groaned and laid her head on the table.

"Mom, you didn't mention this to me."

"You didn't ask," Anne said, shrugging her shoulders. "I need to make sure your dad has the barbeque ready."

Lindsay sighed as her mom left.

"Guys, you're going to hear a lot of stories today. Don't believe any of them without approval."

"What kinds of stories, Linds?"

"Yeah honey, I'm interested in knowing that too."

She just shook her head.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."

* * *

The extended Monroe family arrived a while later, each bringing some food and one or two dogs with them. The yard was a mad house. Lindsay and Danny tried to keep up with the introductions, but had eventually given up.

Stella was sitting at a picnic table finishing off a piece of chocolate cake that Dale insisted she needed to put some meat on those bones. She'd rolled her eyes but figured it was a vacation, and a piece of cake wouldn't hurt. She was trying not to laugh as Lindsay argued with her aunts about which of the cousins had drank the well water and spent the entire night throwing up. Lindsay insisted it hadn't been her, but from the look on her face, Stella was certain it had been.

She stood up from the table and walked across the yard to throw her plate away. The sun was too hot for her liking, and she was pretty sure her curls were going to melt into a pile of blah soon.

"My Stella!" came a terrified shriek from behind her. She spun around to find Lucy running towards her and crying. "Owie, my Stella!"

"What happened, baby girl?" she asked, crouching down to gather the little girl in her arms.

"A bee stinged!"

"A bee stung you?"

"Yes!" she wailed, holding out her arm. There was a tiny red spot near her elbow, and Stella picked her up and carried her to Lindsay.

"Momma, the bee!"

"Oh sweetie, did you get stung?"

"It hurts!"

"I know," Lindsay said, standing up from the table and taking Lucy from Stella. "Let's go inside and get it cleaned up, okay?"

"My Stella come too please?" she asked through her tears.

"Yeah, I'll come," she agreed, following them into the house. Lindsay set the now slightly calmer Lucy on the kitchen counter then dug in the pantry for baking soda.

"What she doin', my Stella?"

"She's getting some stuff to put on the sting so it doesn't hurt anymore."

Lucy's sniffles had almost stopped as she watched her mother mix up the baking soda and water.

"It hurt?"

"No, baby girl, it won't hurt."

Lindsay applied the remedy to her daughter's arm and then blew on it gently so it would dry.

"Momma, bees is bad."

"They're bad when they sting. They're good for making honey."

"I love honey."

"I know. I discovered that the day you got into the cupboard and started sucking in the honey bottle."

"I silly."

"Yes, you are," Lindsay agreed, checking the baking soda mixture. It had dried out enough that she could peel it back and the stinger would be easier to get out.

"Sweetie, this is going to pinch for just a second, okay?"

"No!"

"It won't hurt for long, and it's not a big pinch. I just have to get the stinger out."

"No momma," she said, starting to cry.

"Hey baby girl you know what?" Stella asked, trying to take Lucy's mind off of what Lindsay was doing.

"What?"

"Your Uncle Adam is allergic to bees."

"What'sat mean?"

"It means when he gets stung by a bee, his cheeks get all puffy and he looks like a chipmunk."

"He looks fat?"

"He sure does."

Lucy giggled, not even noticing that the stinger had been removed.

"I tell Add-um stay 'way from bees."

"Yeah, we'd better warn him, huh?" Lindsay said, helping Lucy down from the counter.

"All done?"

"Yep. You didn't even cry very much. I think that means you can share a cupcake with me. Good deal?"

"Deal, momma."

Stella grinned and watched them head for the door.

"You come, my Stella?"

"I'm going to make a phone call real quick. I'll be out in a while."

"Okay."

The screen door slammed behind them, and Stella went upstairs to retrieve her phone. It hadn't always been like this, her desire to talk to him. But every so often, she felt she needed to hear his very distinct basso profundo voice.

"Mac."

"Hi."

"Hey Stell. Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to… check in. Is everything alright there?"

"Yes, everything is just fine. Catching up on some paperwork."

"You had paperwork to catch up on? McCanna Taylor, have you been playing Spider Solitaire again?"

"You're one to talk, Stella Bonasera."

She smiled.

"When do you guys get home?"

"Late Sunday night. You want to pick us all up at the airport?"

"No, but thanks for the offer."

"Mac, you're very difficult."

"I know. Hey, I need to let you go. I'll talk to you later though. Okay?"

"Alright. Later."

She hung up the phone and set it back on the side table, then headed downstairs.

* * *

An hour later, Adam had convinced Lindsay's brothers that what this party needed was some music. They had managed to wire his iPod dock through the speakers of one of their cars, creating Adam's dream. An outdoor dance club. Lindsay's family wasn't much for dancing, especially to Flo-Rida, but were very serious about their line dancing and their Reba. They'd dragged Lindsay into it with them while Danny sat at the picnic table with a huge grin on his face. Lindsay shot him glares every few minutes, but he didn't seem to care.

Stella sat across the table from Danny with Lucy on her lap. Lucy had a coloring book and was working very hard to color a picture for her grandma. Stella was absent mindedly French braiding Lucy's hair, grinning as Adam finally joined the line dance. He wasn't half bad, but that meant he also wasn't very good. Flack choked back a laugh as Adam stumbled and Lindsay had to catch him. Danny did laugh outright as the action almost took Lindsay off her feet.

"Shut up, Messer," Lindsay and Adam shouted at him before regaining their rhythm.

"You'd better watch yourself, buddy," Flack commented with a grin. "She looks serious."

"She always looks serious. She thinks she's got me totally trained."

"If you think all she's going to do is train you, you're too far gone to be saved," Flack countered, taking a drink of his lemonade.

"Probably true, but she's also stuck with me, so I win."

Stella just rolled her eyes. She'd probably heard this conversation or one like it three or four times before.

Lucy started to wiggle, struggling to get out of Stella's lap.

"Where are you going, baby girl?" she asked, lifting her up and then settling her back down on the ground.

"He's here!" she shouted, taking off running across the yard. Stella looked up and shaded her eyes from the light, recognizing him just as Lucy shouted his name.

"MAC!"

He leaned down and swept her up into his arms, kissing her cheek.

"My Stella, Mac is here!"

"I can see that," Stella said, standing up and meeting them halfway across the yard. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I know. But I got to thinking that if Danny and Lindsay invited me, I'd better be here."

"So when I talked to you before?"

"I was just getting off the train."

She just smiled. _Now_ it was a vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella had never been much for girl talk. It had never appealed to her, and all of her close friends were men, so they weren't interested either. Lindsay was too matter of fact to sit and gossip. Or at least that's what Stella thought. Then Lindsay's cousin Trish sat down with them. Trish loved girl talk. Trish was in love with love. Trish had her radar focused on Mac and Stella. Trish did not have tact.

"Are you guys together?" she asked, stabbing a piece of cake and taking a bite.

"Trish, go play in a microwave," Lindsay muttered, giving Stella an apologetic look.

"Oh shut up, Lindsay. You're married and boring now."

Lindsay scoffed and crossed her arms while Trish turned back to Stella.

"So are you?"

"No, we're not," Stella answered with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Because. He's… Mac."

Lindsay snorted in amusement.

"Stella, you two aren't together because you're both in denial."

"We are not."

"You two are meant for each other. Have you seen the way he lights up when you walk into the room? Even when you guys are fighting?"

"He does not."

"Stella, he does. Accepting it is the first step."

Trish nodded in agreement.

"I've only known you for a few hours and I can see how in tune you two are, and how much he cares about you."

"I know that already. I've known that for years. But really, we're just friends."

"Stella, I'm not even buying that. It's not my inclination to say this, but really."

"Really what?"

"Neither one of you are ever going to be with anyone else, so why not be together?" Lindsay said quickly. She and Danny had discussed this very thing at length, even getting the rest of the team in on the conversation.

"We tried it once," Stella confessed, glancing over at Mac, who was playing horse shoes with Danny. "It didn't work."

"WHAT?" Lindsay shrieked, slapping the table. "How come you never said anything?"

"It was years ago, Linds. You were pregnant with Lucy. We tried a relationship for a few weeks and it just… we weren't ready yet."

"So… does that mean that you're never going to be?" Trish asked, taking a drink of her lemonade.

"I don't know. We just never talked about it again."

"Stella, you two are ridiculous."

"Okay, but what about you and Danny?"

"What about us?"

"Oh I don't know. Stop talking about me."

Trish and Lindsay laughed at the blush that was creeping up Stella's cheeks.

"My work here is done," Trish said, standing up. "I see my husband near the barbeque. I'd better go intervene."

They watched her go, and Lindsay turned back to Stella.

"Stell, what really happened?"

"Nothing. We just had a hard time adjusting, and neither one of us had time to give the relationship the attention it deserved. We didn't want to push it."

"I see."

"Lindsay, don't worry. The mom and pop are not splitting up. I know you kids worry about us," she teased.

Lindsay snickered and rolled her eyes.

"But you guys are okay, right?"

"We are. We still love each other. To be perfectly honest, I'm kind of just waiting for him."

"Think someone needs to let him know?"

"Nah, I think he's gotten the message," she replied as Mac approached. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

"You been drinkin' Taylor?"

"Must be the fresh air," he said as she slid her hand into his. He pulled her towards the makeshift dance floor, and settled her into his arms.

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile_

He hummed along with the music and she giggled. She wasn't used to this Mac, but she sure liked him.

"Maybe it's not the fresh air. Maybe it's you."

"Oh bring me some crackers. You're cheesy."

"Yeah, but you're laughing."

"We all have our vices."

He chuckled and spun her around as the song ended. The look in his eyes was one she had never seen before. It was peaceful and free and she could tell he was totally focused on her. Her lips moved slightly as she tried to think of something to say, but the moment was broken by one of Lindsay's brothers yelling for a speech.

"She's going to kill them for this," Mac commented as Lindsay begrudgingly stood up on a picnic table. Stella snickered.

"Um, I don't have anything to say really… you guys knew I would hate this and I'm going to kill you in your sleep and get away with it. I guess I could tell you… um…" she looked over at Danny who nodded. "I guess I could tell you that sometime in January, Lucy's going to be a big sister."

There was cheering from the family and Stella turned to Mac.

"Did you know about this?"

"No. I thought you would."

"She didn't say anything to me about it. Think they'll want you to be the godfather again?"

"It's a pretty cush job," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I get to spoil her and send her home."

"The only spoiling you've ever done is started a savings bond."

"Hey, I took her toy shopping."

"She was a year old and had no idea what was going on. I was the one that had to change her diapers all day long."

"We made a good team."

"I changed diapers, you fed her mall food. Yeah, great team."

He laughed as Flack approached them.

"Just what we need," he muttered. "Another Messer."

"Be a good sport, Uncle Flack," Stella said, giving him a friendly punch to the arm.

"I gotta get cracking on the procreation if I want to catch up to Danny."

"And on that delicate note," Stella said, rolling her eyes. "We can sign you up for a dating service if you want. I'm sure Adam can make you a really great profile."

"Leave Adam out of this. The kid is driving me insane."

* * *

The party had wound down and most of the family had gone home. The yard was mostly cleaned up, and everyone was headed inside when Stella took Mac's hand.

"Let's go for a walk," she said.

"Exercise?"

"Oh come on."

He chuckled and allowed her to lead him down the driveway.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. Half the adventure, they say."

He smiled as he watched her eyes glimmer in the twilight. She's always been beautiful to him, almost ethereal. Hers was not just a natural beauty, or the beauty of being a good person. It was something else, something beyond anything he'd ever seen. She was amazing.

"Danny and Lindsay asked me to be the godmother to the baby."

"They did? High honor, isn't it?"

"Very high. I can't wait."

"Think they'll have another girl?"

"For Danny's sake, I hope not. For the rest of our sakes, I hope so. I have a feeling Daniel Messer Jr. would live up to his name."

"You'd love every second of that."

"I probably would."

They walked down the road for a while, their joined hands swinging lazily between them. After a while, they came across a large pond. The moonlight glinted off the water, and casted the whole area in a silver glow.

"Mac, can we talk?"

"I figured that's where this was heading."

She smiled and sat down on the small dock, taking her shoes off and dangling her feet in the water. He joined her, settling his shoes next to hers.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you ready yet?"

He knew exactly what she meant, but wasn't sure how to answer. Sure, he was ready. The problem was that he didn't think he was good enough. And he could have just told her that, but she was Stella. For all her good points, she could not be objective when it came to him.

"Stell," he said finally. "I don't know."

"That's okay," she said, laying back against the old wood to look at the stars. He watched as her hair fanned out behind her, the mass of curls reminding him of the darkest chocolate. He stared at her for a moment, the curve of her jaw, the gentle slope of her ears, the slight turning up of her lips. Slowly he lowered himself down until he was next to her. She turned her head to look at him and their eyes locked. He'd always known, but in that moment, it became clearer than the stark light of the moon.

"Stell?"

"Hmm?"

He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair, letting them tangle in her curls. Her right hand slid around his forearm as he pulled her closer. His lips brushed against hers quickly before his eyes trailed up her face and met hers again. Time hovered above them as their lips crashed together once more.

She tasted of fresh air and strawberry shortcake and something he would love to take the rest of his life to figure out. She kissed him back with a passion he hadn't felt in years. One that was exciting and comforting, familiar and new. It felt as if his brain was exploding with the sensation, and he had to break the kiss.

She kept her eyes closed, breathing deeply as they parted. His hand remained at the base of her skull, and his thumb found the pulse point behind her ear. It was racing.

"I guess that answers my question," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Mine too," he agreed, sliding his hand down her back to pull her closer.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Wherever we want, Stella."

She leaned in and touched her lips to his, less hurried this time, more exploring. It wasn't the most sensual kiss either one of them had ever experienced, but it definitely spoke volumes more than the rest. Her hand slid from his arm down to his hand and she laced their fingers together.

"Marry me," he whispered against her lips, the words entering her mouth almost before she could hear them.

"Okay," she answered, her head buzzing.

He pulled slightly away and looked at her.

"Stell, I wasn't just saying it."

"Neither was I."

He smiled and swooped down to kiss her again, just a peck this time.

"We should get back," she whispered, not sure if her legs would carry her that far.

"You're probably right," he agreed, sitting up. They slid their shoes on in silence and he helped her up. Their hands joined between them, palms pressed, fingers entwined.

They walked back to the house slowly both their minds running along similar tracks.

"What are we going to tell people, Stella?"

"Nothing," she answered. "They already know."

"They do?"

"They're not stupid, Mac."

He pulled her close as they approached the house, his free hand cupping her cheek.

"Promise me something, Stell?"

"What's that?"

"Promise you'll be patient with me."

"I always am, Mac."

He smiled and they headed inside the house, hands and hearts together.


End file.
